Sango and Miroku Pt 2
by xbluexrosesx
Summary: Umm that much to say...Continued,,


The conversation from the night before was spinning round and round in Miroku's head as he sat up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep, not after that; his mind was much too busy. He looked around at his companions and, deciding they were deep enough in sleep, he quietly slipped away from the camp. There was a cliff nearby, cut off from the camp by a group of trees, that overlooked a small village. As he looked up at the clear star-speckled sky, his thoughts returned, unwillingly, to his would-be life with the woman he loved.  
  
Sango creeped out and got Kirara, "Ready, Kirara? Let's get out of here... I can't stand to see Miroku one more time.. or else I'll cry...It's going to be painful.. But iy's the only way...READY GO!" Kirara quickly transformed and Sango got on... She quickly whispered, "Go as fast and as quietly as you can go... BUT don't fly!".. Then they were off to the place unknown  
  
Miroku heard a rustling in the camp behind him and wondered for a moment if something was wrong. The only demon auras he sensed were those of Shippo and Kirara... Something about Kirara's aura, something was off, it was very strong, which meant she was in her larger form, 'But why?' he asked himself. The houshi felt the neko demon's aura receding, 'She's leaving!' Miroku quickly raced back through the brush and trees just in time to see Sango jump on Kirara's back as they began to leave. "Sango, where are you going?!" he called, though not loudly enough that the others stirred.  
  
Sango ignored and whispred to Kirara, "Go, girl...Now.." Kirara turned to see Miroku and she flew now to the sky... Kirara went faster and faster...Disappearing into the night sky..  
  
Miroku watched in horror as Sango flew off into the night on Kirara's back. She left because of him, he was the reason she was in so much pain and he had to fix it. He slipped a piece of parchment from his robes and left a note for the others saying Sango had needed to leave and had gone with her. He slipped the note in Kagome's bag and ran off, focusing his mind on Kirara's aura.  
  
Sango widen her eyes, "Damn he's going to follow us... What should I do? Kirara GO As FAst as You can!!! Miroku Is going to try to follow us..! I mean now!".. She thought, "You can not follow me!!... That would be even more painful..."  
  
No matter how fast Kirara flew, Miroku could sense her demon aura and followed it, with the intent of not stopping until they touched down. He ran as fast as he could, and even when his legs and sides began to scream for him to stop, he kept running. He would not let Sango leave without making everything alright.  
  
Sango realized he was catching up...then She told Kirara to stop in the air because Kirara was tired...Then after a 5 minute break.. They were off again...   
  
Miroku was relentless in his chase, encouraged only further when Sango and Kirara came closer in his view. "Sango!" he called breathlessly up to her, "Please stop! Come down and talk to me!"  
  
"Never..I rather die than Talk to you for even 1 minute..", she said coldly while the stopped at a far away tree.. "Kirara Meet me at the village of our slayers... go as fast as you can... go the long way too... I'll go the short-cut so he won't find us... if he does... no matter how painful it will be attack him okay, girl?", Sango explained... and Kirara nodded and they slipt up  
  
"Damnit..." He breathed as he paused only a moment, his hands resting on his knees. He saw Sango and Kirara take off in seperate directions and, forcing himself to move again, darted after Sango. He'd heard her say they were to meet in her village, so it would be no great loss if he lost her along the way, he knew where the village was and would get there eventually. "Sango! Please...stop and...talk to me!" he cried, his breath coming in ragged pants, breaking up his words; but he would not stop, he could not stop. With one last burst of strength and energy, Miroku sprinted to close the space seperating him and the taijiya and grabbed her wrist. "Sango please..." He stopped, holding Sango there with whatever strength he had left, his shoulders rising harshly as his lungs gasped for air.  
  
Sango screamed, "Let go of me now!" She slapped him and let go of her.. She again ran off as fast as she could not even tired... "My paln failed.. DAMN.. I got to call Kirara somehow.. ", she thought.. as loud as she can go she scram Kirara and to her fortune she came and picked her up... and once again flew to the sky...   
  
Miroku collapsed to his knees as Sango slapped him and ran off again. He couldn't even gather the strength to lift his hand to his stinging cheek, so he just knelt there for a few moments, gathering his strength and catching his breath. With a cough, Miroku once again rose to his feet, his legs shaking in protest, but he forced them ahead towards the village of the demon slayers.  
  
"Kirara.. miroku knows we're going to the village.. So go there.. but you know the closest one there is?.. the abandoned one on the other side??? Go there..."  
  
As Miroku entered Sango's village, his eyes wandered the grounds. There was nothing: the abandoned huts, the graves he and InuYasha had dug for the villagers... "Where is she?" he asked the empty village. He leaned against a nearby treeand used it as leverage as he lowered himself to the ground. He pulled his legs close to his body, crossed his arms on his raised knees, and rested his forehead on his arms. "You really screwed up this time, bouzo." he said to himself.  
  
Sango and Kirara landed softly on the other abandoned village... "Okay Kirara In case he is here...Hide behind my back and under my weapon... I'm going to cjeck the place... and if he's not here... it's okay.. and if he's here I'll run.. Okay?..", she said.. Kirara nodded in agreement... And she detransformed... Sango looked around and saw no sign of him... she sighed in releif...and sat on a tree in the middle of the village...Kirara got out and slept on Sango's arms...   
  
His body was still shaking with the effort he put into getting to the village and he massaged his arms trying to make it stop. "Sango, where are you?" he asked the dark sky. He'd tried to do what was right, and it had backfired violently; and now when he was trying to make everything right again, he couldn't get anywhere near the object of his desperate search.  
  
Sango's eyes got droopy, "Must not fall alsleep..." then she fell a sleep... She made a little rattle that was not that loud... Then she was fats asleep.  
  
Miroku was just drifting deeper into his thoughts as he heard a quiet rattle in the distance. Raising his eyes in the direction he'd thought it came from, he carefully, and with some difficulty, lifted himself from the ground and started in the direction of the sound. As he neared the area, he faintly sensed Kirara's aura and his heart stopped for a moment. He continued on, leaning heavily on his staff for support and his breath caught as the vision of Sango asleep in a tree came to him.  
  
Kirara sensed Miroku by.. Coming.. closer...and closer...Then she growled... The waking Sango up... She got up in a scare, "How long have I been a sleep?... Oh... Miroku...Damn.." She got up and Kirara was told to transform... The she let out a great roar... The Sango said, "Kirara! He might of heard us...!" She got on...   
  
"Sango wait!" Miroku reached out his hand haltingly, his balance falteringly slightly as he tightened his grip on his staff. "I only want to talk! I promise, I'll stay right here, just...hear me out!"  
  
"TO say what?.. I'm sorry iI can't be with you? Well I don 't want to hear it.. None of that Shit I want to hear it!!!" SHe the got on Kirara  
  
"Sango, no! I want to make this right! I'm the one that caused this nightmare and now I need to fix it." His hand covered his eyes as he faltered again. "Please Sango, I promise I won't come near you, just let me talk."  
  
Sango scram, "To say what?!?!? I'm sorry again?!? I don't want to haer it...I'll be better off wothout anyone!! Except Kirara!! Get it Gotit Good... But I'll hear .. and if you say something about I'm sorry I'll run off "   
  
Miroku nodded and, bringing both his hands to the staff for support, began to speak. "I know I've caused you pain, Sango, but you've got to believe me, that's the last thing I wanted to do. I was trying to save you from the pain I've lived with my entire life. I know it was wrong to confess my true feelings and then turn you down, and I--" he caught himself before he apologized. "I don't blame you for running off, but I can't bare to see you like this. I know the only thing I can do to make this right, but I can't do that. Or I can try to make you see this from my point of view." Miroku's legs were shaking visibly as he fought to remain standing.  
  
Sango replied, "I can see your mouth moving but all I hear is Blah, Blah, Blah!.. Kirara let's go.." Sango coldly spoke those words and turned back to the sky..  
  
"Then why? Why did you stay if you weren't going to listen to me?" The hurt was clear in Miroku's voice. "Why torture me if you're just going to leave with a cold word." He fell to his knees, not caring anymore, also not being able to hold himself up any longer. "Go then. I'll return to the others and tell them of your decision. It will be better this way." The last statement was muttered.  
  
Kirara's eyes werer getting watery and got down from the air... "Kirara?.. What are you doing? Kirara??", Sango muttered...Kirara de-transformed and Sango fell to the floor...Kirara was refusing to leave Miroku here all lone with out strength. Sango fell and hit her head slightly, "Kirara..." Kirara ignored her and transformed again to help Miroku up  
  
"It's alright," Miroku said with a sad smirk, pushing Kirara away gently, not daring to look up at either her or her master. "Listen to Sango, Kirara, go and leave, I'll be fine."  
  
Kirara growled... She lifted up Miroku with one lift and got him on her back.. Sango was still on the ground.. "WHy is it always me??? Why.. why.. Why!! I always get hurt..", she scram.. She touched the back of her head... She had blood coming out... Rain drops started to fall.. Blood leaked out of Sango's head... Sango was getting more and more weaker with out her blood..   
  
Miroku didn't have to say anything for Kirara to carry him to Sango. He awkwardly slipped off the neko youkai's back and knelt beside Sango. He knew the girl would protest, but he didn't care. He gently lifted her head and gingerly probed the area around the wound. Satisfied that there was no severe damage, Miroku ripped a strip from his robes and pressed it firmly to the back of her head to try and cease the bleeding.  
  
Sango twitched unconciously... She thought, "Why is he doing this??..." Sango opened her eyes...She didn't say a word...She was silnet as a grave  
  
He gently laid a hand on her forehead and spoke calmly, with no hint of fear, worry, or any emotion for that matter in his voice. "It's alright, you'll be fine. You've lost some blood, but rest will mend that."  
  
Sango didn't say a thing.. she didn't even look at him.. she was in total silence... she couldn't move...  
  
Taking the cloth away from her head, Miroku set it aside and ripped a long narrow strip from his robes. He carefully lifted Sango's head and, putting the original cloth he'd been using back on the wound, used the long strip as a bandage, wrapping it firmly around her head, then lowered her back to the ground. "There, try not to move too much, your body needs to regenerate the blood you've lost." He said simply, leaning himself wearily against a nearby tree and closing his eyes and breathing deeply, not sleeping but trying to regain his strength.  
  
Sango laid there... trying to get up.. but couldn't.. she saw Kirara going to confort Miroku than her... A tear went across her face.... She couldn't rest... or sleep.. she was just there... again devoloping more darkness   
  
Miroku was grateful for Kirara's concern, but with a scratch behind her neck he whispered to her, "I'm not the one that needs you right now." He watched the neko youkai slowly make her way back towards her master and nuzzle her cheek, trying to hide how much he wished it were him in the demon's place.  
  
Sango peted Kirara... She had a little smile... She could move now.. she was happy.. she felt the back of her head it wasn't bleeding..She was fine once again...The sun rose and she got up...  
  
"Do you still intend to leave?" Miroku asked, not rising from his seat, feeling himself still shivering slightly.  
  
"Depends on Kirara.. If she stays... I'll stay...", she replied... The Kirara of course stayed, "so yeah I'm staying..."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Kirara, I told you, you don't have to do this. Go with Sango, Kirara."  
  
Kirara growled and still stayed  
  
"Very well," He said, now rising to his feet, a hand against the tree to steady him. "Then I will go, I've remained too long with the group as it is."  
  
"Sure.. fine with me...whatever..", Sango said when she got on Kirara, "Miroku.. hurry up.."  
  
"Please give my best to the others, Sango." he said, ignoring her statement. "And...I'm sorry it had to end this way." With that, Miroku turned from Sango and Kirara and began walking. He wasn't sure where he would go, perhaps he'd return to Mushin, the high monk that raised him, and then head out looking for the shards on his own.  
  
"Miroku.. i swear if you leave I'm going to tell them that you died...", she threaten him...  
  
The houshi stopped and without looking back spoke to Sango before continuing on, "If that is how it has to be, then that is how how it will be. Besides, it will keep them from coming after me like last time."  
  
"They'll still come..and plus kIRARA wanted to stay because of You...", she explained, "I don't care anymore... but she cares about you and wants you to be with the group.."  
  
"No, Sango." Miroku said, stopping once again, but this time turning to speak to the girl. "You had the right idea when you ran off last night, only it wasn't you who was supposed to leave. I've spent most of my life alone, fending for myself. You've only recently felt the burning lonliness that I first knew when my father died. You need the support of InuYasha and Kagome and Shippo, but while I may have desired it, I never needed it. My presence in the group is...unnecessary, and I should never have stayed as long as I have anyway. That's why this happened, it's all my fault. I should have left long ago. But I'll fix that now, I'll leave the group as I should have done long ago. Goodbye Sango, I hope one day you can find the peace you desire, and a man who can give you the life you deserve." Miroku inclined his head slightly and turned once again to leave.  
  
Kirara ran off to him..and stopped him... She growled... signaling him to stay.... "Okay I admit it... I want you to stay too.. Kirara does too..", she confessed... She fell to the gound and said, "Kirara let's go back.. It's useless..."  
  
Miroku halted as he felt Kirara take his robes in her mouth, tugging on them. He turned and knelt before the neko youkai and scratched behind her ears smiling sadly. "This is how it's got to be Kirara." he whispered to her, then bringing his cheek to rest on her great forehead said, "I'll miss you." He lifted his robes from the demon's mouth and rose again, addressing Sango. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain, Sango."  
  
The slayer didn't take no for an answer she ran infront of him and stopped making him stop also, "Listen you monk.... I am not taking No for an answer...Either take the offer from Kirara or take from me..." Sango eyes with full with frustratement that it could scare people...She was scary  
  
For once, Miroku wasn't frightened by the angry taijiya and merely cast his gaze down, avoiding her eyes. "I'm afraid I've made up my mind. Please step aside."  
  
Sango didn't step aside.. "With all due respect no.. I will not step aside..You know you don't want to leave, Miroku, and why are you??"   
  
"No, I don't want to leave, but I have to. My presence will only bring more pain to the group...to you..." Miroku raised his hand to place it on Sango's cheek, but stopped an inch or so from her face, as if she was being protected by some forcefield or barrier that he couldn't breech.  
  
"You're not even causing me pain anymore... not even when I'm talking to you which is now... and no pain...please Miroku.... Don't do this...", she said  
  
"No, Sango," he said, running his fingers through her hair, something he'd longed to do for some time now. "I must, for both of us." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I won't cause anyone anymore pain on my behalf." With that Miroku stepped around Sango and kept walking.  
  
Sango sighed, "Fine then... I'll just go..." Kirara widened her eyes... and growled at SAngo. Kirara growled making noises to signal her to stop him.... "Oh.. I'm going alright.. BUT...." Sango stopped, "With you.. and I swear if you try to stop me.. the only way is to go back with me..So ,Miroku... What's it going to be?... Go with me back to Inuaysha and Kagome or Me going with you where you'll going?"  
  
A slight smirk flashed across Miroku's lips as he turned back to the girl. "You're just as stubborn as ever."  
  
Sango replied, "Ohh.. I don't care.. JUST CHOOSE, MIROKU!"  
  
"It's not that simple, Sango. I can't return to the others, not now, and I won't allow you come with me. Understand, Sango, I'm doing this for both of us." He turned again, "Farewell Sango, perhaps one day our paths will cross again. Please don't follow me." With that, Miroku darted off into the trees and brush on the edge of the village, amazed himself that he still had the strength left to run. He wouldn't turn back now, he couldn't, his time with the group was over, and he wouldn't cause Sango any more pain.  
  
Sango whispred to Kirara, "Follow him... but from afar and if he get's into any danger... call me k, girl?" With that Kirara turned small and ran off to follow him.. 


End file.
